Creators of Love
by JustBecca-x
Summary: Edward Cullen and his family are different from others. They are like Gods, given titles in which they would rule. When he is given a title that nobody would have guessed, after thousands of years keeps slipping up. What will he do when he is given help?
1. Prologue

**Heyloo****, I had a new idea (congrats to myself – I get those a lot =]) and I hope you enjoy it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PROLOUGE

EPOV

"It's because without love you have nothing. The most famous, intelligent and prestigious people in the world have said it. You could have it all but without love it's not worth it. Find your soul mate and live for them, with them and love them. Always and forever."

I find it but can never have it.

BPOV

"No matter who or what you are, you need love. You don't find it, it finds you. You will know deep inside that you cannot eat, sleep, _live _without that one person. They make you whole and make you want to live fully. When love finds you, take in all you can. Find your soul mate and live for them, with them and love them. Always and forever."

I give it but can never take it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love love.**

**-happy dance- oh crap I can't dance =[**

**-happy dance trip- ouch .**

**and after that gravitational hatred…**

**Me – I know a song that'll get on your…**

**My brain – shut up nincompoop**

**Me – NERVES! I KNOW A….**

**My brain – You do know you're annoying yourself**

**Me – Yeah**

**My brain – Just as long as you know.**


	2. God of Love

**Heeyyyaa again ******

**My friend Kiera punched E****llie in the face. I love you guys ******

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter…Mwaahaaahhaaahhaa**

**That was an evil laugh…my friend told me to practice. MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAA**

**I rock. Okay I suck but you know….. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID !**

**I am sorry but I am hyper… i'm not usually like this.**

**Enjoy !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

Another day gone. I have spent many years loving the days away. When I first became what I now am, I was confused. I never understood why I was chosen for this job. Everybody was, my entire family apart from my mother.

I should explain who my family are, we are known to each other as Cullen's but to the world we are myths and legends. I shall explain.

My Father, Carlisle Cullen, was once known by the ancient Greeks as Zeus. King of the Gods. He is the leader of all like me.

My Mother, Esme Cullen, was once know as Gaia or now known by all as Mother nature. This fits her perfectly due to her never ending loving and nurturing of all life.

My Brother, Emmet Cullen, was once known as God of war. Yes, he is an excellent fighter but people were fooled with it.

My Brother, Jasper Cullen, was once known as Apollo.

My Sister, Rosalie Cullen, was once known as Aphrodite but there are only some similarities.

And my sister, Alice Cullen, who was once known as Nyx, the Goddes of the night.

And I, Edward Cullen, who has been known as Adonis, Eros, Apollo (as well as Jasper) and many more, do not believe any of it. We are almost nothing like them.

Esme Cullen is Mother Nature. She is a mother figure of all and cares and nurtures all. She is the kindest and most caring. Her Husband is Carlisle Cullen, he knows all and sees all and keeps it in order.

We lived for a thousand years before we were given our titles. Humans had nothing to do with it but some of the Gods they made up cam somewhat into our description so I guess we just accepted them but we knew otherwise.

_Flashb__ack_

_Our titles were chosen by an all mighty power which would be sent to Carlisle and given to us, his family, or the ones who were like us. There are many like us but only me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were Cullen's._

_Emmet was chosen to have the title __**COMMANDER OF BATTLE **__we all thought he would get this due to his size and obvious love to fight. We also knew that Jasper was more skilled than him in combat but this was Emmett's forte. As a person he is the silliest, most annoying but teddy bear like person. He is an enormous goof but somehow knows when the right things need to be said, even though he likes to annoy us by saying the wrong things at the wrong times._

_Rosalie, Emmett's wife, was chosen to have __**IDOL OF BEAUTY**__. Which was obviously going to her due to her unnatural good looks. She can be slight cold but sometimes, and I mean rarely, you see the inner beauty that adds to her title. She will fight for what she loves._

_Jasper was given the title __**KEEPER OF THE PAST**__. He most definitely deserves it due to his fascination to all time that passes him as we move on. he is a quiet person but has strong beliefs. As soon as you get to know him he is one of the most charismatic people you'll ever meet and he is truly a gentleman._

_Alice, Jasper's wife, was given __**BRINGER OF STARS AND CREATOR OF HAPPINESS**__. She is truly the perkiest person in existence and shines like a star so this was the perfect job for her._

_Then it was my title. I stood before my mother, whose turn it was to name, and awaited my title. From the corner of my eye I could see my fathers face turn to one of confusion. I might have panicked but we had all thought about this and due to my personality my siblings had betted on these:_

_**LEADER OF PRUDES - **__Emmet_

_**HOLDER OF THE UNOBSERVENT- **__Rosalie_

_**MASOCHISM ICON - **__Jasper_

_**WARDEN OF MUSIC – **__Alice_

_Three of the four were obvious teases but we all knew it would be something to do with music. Then my mother lit the room with the words __**GOD OF LOVE**__. A few things happened at once. My head flew up in shock, Rosalie and Alice gasped and my brothers immediately burst into laughter._

"_Quiet!" ordered Carlisle and at that the room was again in silence but you could tell even my father was still shocked._

_My mother began the next part of the ceremony. _

"_My children, you have been given your title because of you. There is a reason for everything," at this she glanced at me and gave me a knowing look " and you will use it wisely."_

_We knew what we had to do next so Emmet stood in front of our mother and father._

"_Emmet our son" both parents began "you are the commander of battle. Your job will be to control all wars and be leader of the battles between the ones like us and the humans. The power your title will now give you is strength, you will be stronger than all and the strongest in every fight. You will work on your combat and be the ultimate fighter but do not get power hungry, remember who you are."_

_Rosalie followed then Jasper and Alice. Rose was made the most beautiful in existence and could tell the people with good and bad hearts but she could not let herself get too vain._

_Jasper was given keeper of the past. He would know all that has happened and would be able to visit any time in the past. He would have to learn how to do it safely and not to indulge in it. His power would be empathy. He could sense and control all emotions so he could tell why things happened like why there were battles in the past, what they were feeling._

_Alice was given bringer of stars and creator of happiness because of her overwhelming feeling of joy. She was given the power of premonitions so she would know when to make the stars shine and people happy, and why. She would have to control her visions and make sure the nights change and to try and not let everybody be happy all the time. Being human was the emotions they choose to have._

_When I stepped in front of my mother I knew all breaths were caught in all throats. My mother seemed to be knowing with my title so she chose to speak._

"_Edward my son." She took a step towards me and gave me a loving Esme smile. "You are the God of love. Do not be fooled by this title and yes you are meant to have it. It may shock all but the higher power has searched every being here and the one and only person capable of a world of love is you. You will one day have the strongest love in all of the universe and it will be unbreakable. You will be the God of all things that can be loved as well as the love of two people. You will be in control of peoples love of music, literature, history everything. Your main power will be mind reading. You will know what people want in a lover and what they think of the things you do. You will also be able to make people come together but know that if people are not meant to be, they're not."_

_I smiled, unconvinced but she stopped me._

"_We are not done my son. The higher power is also making you a spreader of music. You will not need exceptional talent seeing as you already have the most somebody could and you will be able to captivate all with your music."_

_I was now excited for the fact that even though it wasn't my main job I still got it._

"_Do you know of the Adonis my son?"_

"_I do not." I gave her a confused expression._

"_Alice why don't you explain." _

_I looked over to Alice who had a blank expression._

"_The Adonis is a myth of the future. People who will later be known as the ancient Greeks, made up Gods mostly based on people like us. The Goddess Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty, somehow, due to many variations is unsure, managed to get a princess pregnant. She was turned into a Myrrh Tree and then some how, again unsure due to variations, the tree split letting the Adonis fall out of it. Aphrodite was so taken by his beauty she wanted him when he was grown. She entrusted him to the Goddess Persephone, Goddess of the dead, who was also take by his beauty so when the time came she refused to return him. After many fights because of this Zeus, God of Gods, decides he is to spend a third of every year with each Goddess and get one third to himself but he decides to spend that third with Aphrodite. Stories say that Ares, God of war, grew jealous and killed the beautiful mortal while pretending to be a boar. Aphrodite was heartbroken but Zeus decides that for his daughters happiness he could come to Aphrodite for half of the year and stay in the underworld for the other half. Thus creating the myth that the half of the year that is warm and nice and the flowers are bloomed, he is with Aphrodite and the rest when it is not so nice he is in the underworld. He is also known as the gift to women."_

_To much information. I gave my mother a questioning look._

"_My son, you will not only be the person who will inspire Eros, the god of love or known as cupid, you will also inspire the myth of the Adonis. It is no lie that you are the most beautiful man here. You will have to be careful with this and make sure that you are careful, if you are meant to introduce there love then they cannot fall for you." _

_End Flashback_

It has been thousands of years since and I have never really got into my role. Once I was very enthusiastic about it. It was a century or two after I began my work but after a while it just made me feel lonely.

Lately I have been screwing up a lot. I haven't really been concentrating so I have had many women in the couples I should be falling, falling in love with me. There is not just one person like us, who specialises in love but I am the main one, I guess you could say because I am a Cullen.

Carlisle wants to speak to me and I am quite frankly worried. We are quite a tight knit family, though we don't really call our parent's mother and father anymore seeing as we are thousands of years old, we tell each other everything though sometimes –cough- Emmett –cough- can be a bit too blunt.

I walked into my father's study and sat down.

"You wanted me Carlisle?" I stated it as a question hoping he'd say he didn't and I could go.

"Yes son." He put down his work and gave me a stern but loving look. For a second I thought I could detect a hint of guilt but it was gone too quickly. He was blocking his mind from me which was probably the most worrying.

Esme and Carlisle never, unless under a bad situation, block their minds from me. The others usually do but don't really care. Sometimes I really wish they would because I have no need for knowing what my brothers and sisters think of each other.

It is hard to get your head around it but we are all related bar one. For example, Rosalie is related to all of us except Emmett; Alice is related to us all except Jasper, though I am related to them all.

"I have to say something. Do you remember the day of your title ceremony?"

"Yes Carlisle, I do."

"Well you'll agree that it was strange, the title chosen for you, and even stranger that you were chosen for three. Not only were you the 'God of love' but also the 'Spreader of music' and the 'Adonis'. I was as confused as you are, which in itself should not have happened but it did and you are what you are. Edward, you have to believe in the higher power and your mother when they say that it is meant for you. Even though I thought you would get just music, my knowledge for all has progressed over the years and it is like I have had an epiphany. I am now being given all knowing knowledge about my family. So now I know, they were right. They are right. You are the one person here that has enough will power and ability to create a universe full of love and I understand that when you find your own, it will be impenetrable."

I was thankful for it, yet as unconvinced as I was then. Was that it?

"But I have to say, even though I knew you were never that enthusiastic about the love side of your job, lately you have been really not concentrating. You are so good when it comes to your music and the spreading of it but you have to start caring about love. Son, we control knowledge, nature, power, joy, beauty but the strongest is love. I understand that it is harder considering your third power but at least you used to be wary. I'm sorry but there is only one thing I can do"

Oh no. I don't really appreciate my role in love but he can't take it away.

_Don't worry Edward, I will not take your title. – Carlisle_

I had only a second to enjoy my relief when he spoke again.

"You will be given somebody to do your job with you. They will take over for the woman if you think she is falling for you or she can take over for the women from now on."

Wait, I don't need help. He can't, I don't.

_Be nice Edward – Carlisle_

"Well who is she?"

"Well Edward, I would like you to meet the Angel of Love."

Just as he finished the door swung open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it x **

**Tell your fanfic mates to have a read **

**&& please review x**

**Me – I believe I can fly….**

**My B****rain – Go jump of a cliff then.**

**Me – I fought the law and the law won…**

**My Brain – That was stupid.**

**Me – Once upon a time I was falling in love and now I'm only falling apart…**

**My Brain – God you're so melodramatic**

**Me – I'm just a little bit caught in the middle…**

**My Brain – WHAT?! There is only you here???**

**Me – I like that old time rock and roll…**

**My Brain – Good for you…**

**Me - one, twenty one guns…**

**My Brain – WTF? You own guns?!**

**Emmet, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie come into the room**

**Cullens – OMG – BRAIN SHE IS SINGING SONGS WTH? YOU'RE MEANT TO BE HER BRAIN !!!**

**Me and my brain – WTF?**

**Me – Why is Edward Cullen and his siblings in my room???**

**My brain – what she said….**

**Alice – your brain annoyed us**

**Me – its cool like that**

**Edward – Hey**

**Me – Errrr –swoons-**

**Edward – err… oh no she ermm tripped? I better take her to a room with a bed you know, now**

**Edward picks up becca (otherwise known as me) and takes her to a room for happy hour…..mmmmm**

**Me – I –gasp- love –gasp- my –gasp- BRAIN –gasp-**

**My brain – well this is awkward….**

**Cullen's minus Edward – yeeaaa……**

**-----byeee me and my brain----- **


	3. The Angel of Love

**Heyaa_x**

**I would likee to give a lovely thanks and an over see's air hug to ****DazzlingTopaz1901**** && ****twilight chick 4 eva**** for their awesome reviews x**

**To answer your Q's - **

**Your about to find out about the angel of love x**

**The Cullen's, and all people like them, only interact with humans when they are doing their jobs x**

**--- I just watched the first true blood – OMG nobody could ever replace Edward Cullen but I found a great second!---**

**Read && Review! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

My life, no, more like my existence. I am not human and nor do I live the length of time of a human so existence is probably a better word.

I am different to others my kind, so I choose to stay alone, all alone. My kind just appears one day I guess, it's hard to tell since we have existed so long but we accept it.

I did not do quite that, though I do not know much about it. We are a small race of people. We are like my kind just the only difference is we once lived.

People like the high family, the Cullen's, are said to have been created by the higher power.

I was also given my ability by the higher power but it is more complicated.

There are many tiny races within our kind but ours is the most different, unique.

I, as the few in my race, as I have said before was once alive - breathing, in the flesh human beings. I do not know where from or who I really was, all I know is I have lived as I am now for many thousands of years.

I remember when I first became who I am, specifically. Our kind, all have titles that are their jobs but my races names are usually alike, just one word would differ them, the specific job.

_Flashback_

_I am in a room. This room is so different yet so similar to the rooms I remember but I don't remember any rooms. I don't remember anything. I panic but I feel calm, strange. _

_I don't know what to do, I then realise I am not alone in this mind boggling room._

"_Where am I?" I don't even ask who I am talking to, I have this feeling that I am comfortable with them anyway_

"_You will find out" _

_I looked directly at the person whom I was speaking to. She looked fairly young, though older than me. She was indescribably beautiful. She was tall, pale and had beautiful, curly, raven locks. She looked all knowing, and instead of being scared of her, I looked her directly in the eyes._

_and as I met her knowing gaze, I suddenly understood. I knew that I was dead and somehow, I was okay with that. I knew what I was and the small race in which I was alike. And I knew of titles._

"_You, my child, are now one of us. We will ask the higher power what yopur title will be. Remember your race, we are all the same but have different types of titles."_

"_I understand but…what race are we?" unlike the other things I had found out my nerves stuck with me while I awaited my answer._

"_We are the race of the Angels."_

_I thought about what I had learnt of my past life. It had not told me what time frame I was from, nor who my family were or the place I was from. But I did know this: my name was Isabella Marie Swan, I loved to listen to the stories people had – which I remembered, I kept to myself and I had no lover or husband._

_One of the stories I remembered was of Angels. I could not remember the actual story but I knew what they were._

"_You mean…real…angels?"_

_she chuckled slightly and gave me a warm smile. The look in her eyes was not patronising and neither was her tone yet I knew she knew a lot more than me._

"_If you remember knowing of them, they are not the same thing but yes, we are the race of angels."_

"_Oh…" I was much too overwhelmed_

"_You will now be told what your title will be. Try to think of what you saw about your past life. That should help."_

_I thought about it. I definitely loved stories and I was always by myself. I did not like attention and wherever I cam from always felt the need to give it. I was plain and that was all I could think of. It would most likely be something about the stories._

_She motioned for me to let her take my hand and I obliged.__ Her eyes closed and I suddenly felt something surge through me. It was getting bigger and bigger until my body exploded with light. There was light shooting from all caverns and contours of my body._

_I thought this was normal for things like these until I saw her open her eyes and gasp and ultimately separating our hands._

"_Oh my…" she says in awe._

_I panic and this time there is no calm._

"_What is it? Am I not an angel too, can I not stay here? What is it that you wish for me to do?"_

_Her eyes soften but the wonder did not cease._

"_I have your title, young one."_

_I searched her eyes for the answer but this time it did not come._

"_I am Adonael. You may recognise the word. It is what your people named the archangel. Your angels were messengers of God and an archangel was the chief messenger. Yes I am much like the chief but we are not involved in the theory of God."_

"_You amaze me child. You should know that the titles we have and the jobs we do sometimes inspire the humans we meet to create myths about us. Only I have been told to use the myth name as my own. I have been told you are special. I can see you are, in fact. I will now give you your title but in your case this will be one of your jobs."_

"_By the high power you, Isabella Marie Swan, will be the __**ANGEL OF LOVE**__."_

_Ok I was really confused already, I mean, I am not special. But, now they say I am the angel of love? Love, really?_

"_I know what you are feeling and yes, from what I know of your past life, it is a slight bit strange. You will be given a power because of this. The higher power has given you the normal love power which is that you can bring people together when you wish it. You can also block and control other powers. Be wise with this, do not get power hungry."_

"_also, when you are dealing with love, of they are not meant to be, then they are not meant to be."_

_I nodded and took all the information she was giving me. I thought she had finished when she spoke again._

"_When I said you were special, the higher power saw it too. You have been given another job and a second title. The only other person other than the leaders of our kinds and races, is one of the children of the Cullen high family. Their family have strong powers, Carlisle Cullen keeps order between all races and his wife Esme is what we all know as mother nature."_

"_Your second title will be __**CREATOR OF STORIES**__. This, unlike your main title, has something to do with what you were like when you were human."_

_Wow. Again I thought she had finished as she spoke again._

"_Amazingly the higher power has more for you. Remember when I said that humans created myths from us? Well first let me tell you that mostly it will have nothing similar to you what so ever, but might have a slight resemblance to your title or job. I inspired Adonael, the archangel. You my dear will inspire a good many. Af, the angle of light; Amitiel, the angel of truth and __Anael - angel influencing love. Of course you would influence the last but you will now have to remember, you stand for light and truth also. You have to be good."_

_Way too much information._

_End Flashback_

I have been doing my job for thousands of years. I don't quite know how I feel about it. Since that day, I have met many of my kind but I have kept the trait of my human life in that I really do prefer to keep to myself.

Because of the spark she saw in me, Adonael stuck by me. Because she is our connection to the high power she gives me the extra tasks I have to do, that are to do with the truth and light and also gives me places to create my stories. I love spreading stories to all the people who need them or just should have them. Seeing people captured by good stories makes me happy and, even though I don't remember my life, it reminds me of it.

Angel of Love is what I do, but somehow I cannot make it what I am. Love, I will admit, is the strongest power in the world. Or that is what I have been told many times. It's just I never thought it suited me, love.

I had never been in love and from what I had been told; I had never even had what this time period would call a boyfriend. It just gets a slight bit lonely sometimes.

I agree with nearly everything love stands for and I guess I am proud to stand for it and give it, I just don't think I am the right person to give the love. I think I should have at least experienced it first.

Even though I feel this way, I always do my jobs to the best of my ability and frankly I do it well. Adonael has called me to her office and even though I am worried I am calm it reminded me of what I first felt here.

I walked into her office and quickly caught a worried expression but on my entry it quickly faded.

"Hello Isabella."

"Adonael, you know I hate being called Isabella."

She chucked slightly. Of course she knew this; she just preferred to go against it.

"Well Bella, I have called you here to day to offer a task."

"Oh, and which job would this be in?"

"Well mainly, my love, it would be love. But this task will ask for all of your abilities."

Now I was intrigued. I motioned for her to go on with a friendly smile.

"You know of the Cullen family, do you not?"

"Yes, of course Adonael."

"Well one of the members is special like you too, remember me telling you when we first me?" I nodded in response.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He looks the same age as you. I can only say to you what the high power is willing to let me share. He is also like you in the way he feels that he doesn't quite fit his title. He is God of Love. Like you, he has more than one job and as you are like what they used to call Af the angle of light and Amitiel, the angel of truth he is also like somebody."

"Do you remember the ancient Greek mythology?"

"Yes, of course"

"Well do you remember a certain myth named the Adonis?"

Oh my. I did remember, the Gods gift to women. This was something to do with the person that created so many fantasies for women and girls. The supposed most beautiful man in existence.

I had never met the Cullen's but I had heard of them. Everybody had, they were indeed important.

"You mean he…inspired…Adonis?" I was probably about to hyperventilate, calm down!

"Well yes. And because of this he has problems with his work."

"Like what, Adonael?"

"Well being the God of Love, he has to bring lovers together, as do you. Well because of his obvious…attraction, sometimes he is not careful enough and the female would fall in love with him."

"What do you mean 'if he is not careful enough'?"

"His power is to read minds. It helps him a lot. Your task is to help him regain control and help with his love work. If he can tell that she will fall in love, take over the female or you do the female and he male."

"Okay." One word and I am in this.

"Remember, he is like you in that he doesn't quite match his title so…don't expect it. Also you should know that he has another title like you, Spreader of Music. So you will both have other duties."

"So I will be helping the most beautiful man in existence, whom many fall in love with, while I am staying with the closest thing we have to a royal family, who include mother nature, somebody who leads war and the most beautiful woman in existence!"

"yes."

Yes! Yes! What in Gods name was she making me do, I would be okay of it if I knew that if I saw Rosalie Cullen, the most beautiful woman ever, the blow to my ego would kill me. Emmett Cullen, the commander of war…well that just says it all and then the parents, who are probably have the closest contact with the higher power and one of them is Mother Nature while the other pretty much rules every being in existence!

"Oh, okay." What are you saying!?

"Well I would advise you copy his power, with permission of course, so you know what your charges think. Have a wonderful time and I will keep you posted."

"Okay, I will speak to you soon." And with that I left. What the hell?!

We used to be worried that when I copied a power, I may take it all and that I might take their title and job. But after a lot of research and tests, it turns out that even if I have copied or controlled or even taken a power I cannot have their title.

The power is not the job or title, it merely helps. It's the true essence of the person which holds the title and job and it can never be taken. Unless of course by the higher power.

The place where the Cullen's lived was a fair travel from the race of angels but we had every type of transport possible. I somehow did not prefer any type, which most angels do because it connects the to their human lives, which means that I must have come from a time with no known transport apart from walking maybe. Which was a slight bit obvious seeing as I had been an angel for many thousands of years before even the ancient Greeks.

I decided just to transport myself there, it was less time consuming. So in a flash I was there.

The outside of the building was beautiful. It really did look like a palace. All around it were many gardens, which didn't surprise me seeing as it was the home of Mother Nature.

I was let through by security; I had to stifle a giggle because they had it. I knew all sorts could happen but our kind was chosen for a reason and I didn't really think that any of those reasons needed security.

The door automatically opened and I walked inside. It was truly beautiful. I had never before seen such a place. The walls here high and the hall wide. It was immaculately decorated. I was stunned.

Somebody appeared out of nowhere and I instinctively knew which race they were. A no-race. They were like the Cullen's. When I said there were many races within our kind, I meant it, but most of the population were like the Cullen's and were not angels or any other specific race.

She was very pretty, as our most, and she motioned for me to follow her. I, of course, obliged. We walked the beautiful halls until we stopped right outside a door. I heard voices from the inside.

"_You will be given somebody to do your job with you. They will take over for the woman if you think she is falling for you or she can take over for the women from now on."_ the voice was calm and extremely smooth.

"_Well who is she?" _I could tell he was trying to be calm. If I thought the last speakers' voice was nice, I was way not expecting this. It was beautifully smooth and reminded me of velvet or honey.

"_Well Edward, I would like you to meet the Angel of Love."_

And at that the woman swung the door open leaving me before two men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heyyaa x**

**I really hoped you liked it x**

**Read && Review !!!**

**I think it's time for something.**

**Me – Oh my Carlisle!**

**My Brain – WTF?**

**Me – what?**

**My Brain – why did you just say Carlisle instead of God?**

**Me – Hello ! he made Edward – he is God!**

**My Brain – are you high?**

**Me – nope ******

**My Brain – why did you say it anyway?**

**Me – I found another hot vampire –proud-**

**-Cullen's walk in again, wow they like it here-**

**Edward – Excuse me???**

**Me – Don't worry, your still the best.**

**Edward – oh well in that case-WHO THE HELL IS IT?**

**Me – Bill!**

**Alice-Rose-My Brain – OMG off of True Blood?**

**Me – Yep !**

**Alice-Rose-****My brain – I LOVE HIM!**

**Cullen boys – WTF?!**

**Emmet – brain your meant to be different!**

**My brain – pfftt.**

**Bill walks in – **

**Bill – Hey..**

**Girls – AHHHH**

**Edward - …**

**Emmett - …**

**Jasper - …**

**Bill - …**

**Me – you can go now bill I think they're getting a case of the greenies.**

**Boys – hmmpphhht!**

**Bill leaves –**

**My brain – Hey, I know I should know but…where did you and Edward go **

**last chapter???**

**Everybody apart from the victims – Yeeaaa??**

**Me && Edward – Err…we…yeeeaa.**

…

…

…

**Everbody else – EWWW**

**Emmet – jeez! Wait I thought you could kill her???**

**Me – it happens to the best of us.**

**Edward – I really couldn't. the writer is making it so if I do she would have to do it but she wouldn't because I think me is her and I don't think she'd kill herself but I do think she would get some 'on' time with me.**

…

…

…

**Writer – damn you ****Cullen.**

**Edward – you don't mean it.**

**Writer – yeeaa I do.**

**Edward no you don't.**

**Writer – how woud you know? Huh?**

**Edward – because you are whoever me is and you ****got us to get together thus meaning you wanted to with me.**

**Everybody - …**

**See you all later lmao x**


End file.
